A Dragon's Shadow
by mystery of misery
Summary: A version of Harry Potter you've never seen before. See the story from Draco's side. Rated M for language and graphic scenes, possible adult content.
1. Introduction

Intro

_Most people believe that there's nothing dangerous left in the world, nothing that government or people in power can't handle. The truth is, those people are more of a threat then the original danger. They spread things that shouldn't ever havebeen uttered, they take on matters that should have been left untouched, and they learn things that were forgotten for a reason._

_Maybe it was ignorance that doomed us all, perhaps not. Either way, I don't know how much longer I have till they catch me, but I'll spend the last moments of my freedom writing, as it's the only thing I can do to spread the warning. I do hope that there are people around to find this, but I prey they do not read it, then it's too late for them…and he will know. Though…something must be said or else I fear my free life was a complete waste…for this whole ordeal was after all, somewhat my doing. I beg you not to forgive me however, for there is nothing now left to forgive for. If any rebels still remain, I commend you._

_As for me, I suppose I deserve everything that's happened. I was, after all, extremely foolish. I thought I was strong and dependent enough to finish things on my own…but all in vein it seems. I traveled to his kingdom of emptiness. Slaying there the mystic creature of light in the wood of innocence. In final betrayal I shall hang forever in his lust stained gallows…and it is entirely my fault._

_No matter how uninfluential you were, no matter how unemotional you acted, or the beliefs you held so high, you could not stand against his will. There's not much you can do, but fear and follow when you are a Dragon's Shadow._

-Meena Youngblood


	2. An Airborne Foretelling

_Author's note Welcome to my first HP fanfic, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I love starting out my stories having no idea where they're going, so expect many twists and contradictions within. If ever there's a delay in my posting of chapters, it's most likely because my internet service crapped out on me again. I'm terribly sorry if ever this happens and I ask of you to be reasonably understanding. Well, I don't want to talk you to death, so I'll begin, I would love if you'd R&R so I know if I have any fans and what they think about my work so far._

_Disclaimer I do not own HP or any characters within that story, but feel free to sue, it'll be amusing how much money you won't get._

**A Dragon's Shadow**

Chapter 1 An Airborne Foretelling

King's Cross was bustling steadily, and yet somehow, Meena Youngblood couldn't help but feel alone. An unease had aroused bile in the back of her throat when she took in the number of muggles about her. She hated them, but being non-magical had nothing to do with the deep loathe that radiated substantially from her. It was their ultimate blindness that drove her mad. They were all dead inside, every last one of them. It showed in their horrid posture and unsure strides…in their dark, numb orbs and emotionless expressions. Even the purest of her kind could be just like them, and it made her sick to be around so many.

She made her way alone down to platforms 9 and 10, pausing before the brick wall. She swallowed, clenching her fists tight around her luggage cart, and walked briskly through it to platform 9 and ¾. Though it was her first year, her parents had told her exactly what to do. They had told her many things before her butler drove her to the train station-who to hang out with, how to act toward certain classes-but of course they were too busy to leave the luxury of home. She thought they must simply be ecstatic about her leaving, or perhaps they didn't care either way. Meena herself, couldn't be concerned any less.

She stood by the edge of the platform for a few moments, observing the crowd through icy silver eyes that seemed to find nothing, worthwhile, to rest their sharp gaze upon. She pushed aside her long black bangs that shortened steadily until it came to a row of spikes in the back. A nose, eyebrow, and several ear piercings adorned her face, a belly button ring hidden beneath her black Sum 41 shirt. Matching the shirt were chained black shorts that reached down to the very top of her shins, and high riding black, steel toed, boots that had straps running the entire length. A chain necklace and several bracelets and rings also shone in the sun, all silver and black. She couldn't stand most colors other then blue, red, black, and silver. Her parents had tried desperately to force her into 'decent' clothes, and settled instead in disowning her completely.

Meena reached into her pant's pocket and pulled out a cigarette and plane black lighter. She lit it briskly and took a long pull, hoping it wouldn't be her last smoke all year. She decided not to let it be. Her smoking went unnoticed by her parents as well, they stopped talking to her about things when she was old enough to speak for herself. Her father always saying that it was more important to speak your mind then listen to someone else's.

She watched grimly as people stared at her unusual appearance, she supposed Britain was too tea fancy for gothic clothing. She shrugged it off and concentrated instead upon her fellow students streaming onto the train. It would be another twenty minutes before the train left, and she was in no hurry to find a decent seat. Frankly, there wasn't a single person that she knew here, not that she cared. On the contrary she enjoyed being on her own, it seemed things worked out so much better that way. Just one of the other reasons why she got along with her parents so well, the only time they were in the same room was for meals, and that was rare within itself.

Meena sighed heavily, tossing her cigarette before boarding the train. Hardly anyone was on yet and she found an empty compartment, quickly claiming it as her own, throwing her things into the compartment above her head. She sighed as she sat down and stared lazily out the window, hoping this magic school was all it was cut out to be. She was looking forward to a huge castle to sneak around in, causing as much mischief as possible.

A wild haired girl appeared suddenly at the compartment door, her green eyes sharp, short brown hair a mess. Her clothes were some what punkish in a hippie sort of way. She was shorter then Meena, and about as slim. She had a look of liberation about her, which is why Meena allowed her to voice herself in her presence and actually take something in.

"Care if I join you?"

Meena gestured for her to sit, and watched as the stranger put away her things and plopped down across from her.

"I'm Veronica, Veronica Stolken, you can call me Nica if you'd like." She extended her hand.

Meena stared at her for a long moment, eyes never gazing at the outstretched arm. She liked to look people in the eyes when she conversed, it's the only way she could carry on a conversation.

"I'm Meena Youngblood."

"You're not from around here, are you?" She asked suddenly.

"We just moved here from America."

"Oh, so I'm presuming you're a first year?"

Meena nodded.

"Me too, it's good to know I'll meet people before they sort us into houses."

Meena raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot, you're a noob, well Hogwarts has four houses: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw." She stated knowingly, "Each of us will get sorted into one since it's our first year."

"How will they go about sorting us?" Meena inquired.

Nica laughed, "You really are clueless. The sorting hat decides which house you'll go into based on personality."

Meena blinked but decided not to comment as another girl poked her head into the compartment.

"Can I sit here? The train's full."

This one had large watery blue eyes, extremely short and normal in size. Her blonde hair was pulled tightly into a fashionable bun which seemed to fit her fancy drab. Her looks were different but not at all ugly, none of them really were, on the contrary, this stranger was beautiful and calm, quite the contradiction to the bustling train station.

Nica spoke up first, "Yes, please sit down."

The girl put her things away and sat across from Meena as well.

"I'm Tamica Rosewood." She flashed us a brilliant smile.

"I'm Veronica Stolken, you can call me Nica." Nica replied. "This here is Meena Youngblood."

"Well met Meena, well met Nica." She replied formally. "Are you first years as well?"

"Yes, we both are." Nica replied. Meena decided to remain silent and take as much in as possible about the two new faces.

Suddenly Tamica turned her attention to Meena, "Youngblood, I don't think I've ever heard of your family."

"They moved here from America." Nica informed for her.

Tamica considered something for a moment and asked, "So are your parents muggles?"

Meena stared hard at Tamica for a long moment, not sure what she was getting at. "No, I come from a pureblood family."

"That's good." She finished, leaning back against the seat as if relieved of some huge burden.

Soon the train let out a painful whistle and pulled slowly away from the station. Excited kids and parents waved to each other from the windows. Meena wondered if it really made a difference whether their parents were there to see them off or not and watched as Nica waved goodbye furtively to her own mother and father.

The following conversations between the three of them were highlighted on the trouble they'd caused in the past. Meena out ranked the two of them, and they simply defended that in America it was a lot easier to get in trouble, which made Meena laugh because America had more freedom then Britain. As they continued their tales of great and daring feats non noticed the boy who had stopped at their compartment door, opening it silently so as to watch and listen without notice.

It was Nica who first took him in, she had gone suddenly silent during a tale of beating up her next door neighbor. Me and Tamica, expecting some kind of crescendo from her didn't look at him for several seconds. He was taller then Nica and Tamica, but around the same height as Meena. His blonde hair and silver eyes were electric against his sharp features. He had a devilish smirk upon his face, suggesting something clever brewing within his skull.

"Good evening ladies." He stated coyly.

"Hi, I'm Nica." Veronica informed. "This is Me-"

She never got to finish as he continued, "I thought I'd let you know we'll be arriving shortly, perhaps you should change into your uniforms?"

"Oh, how figurative of us." Tamica stated, saving Nica from complete humiliation. "Thank you for reminding us."

The boy nodded smartly before stating, "I'm Draco Malfoy, I expect we'll be seeing each other again soon."

With that he turned on heel and strode gracefully down the hall. All three of them were silent for a long while before closing the door and talking in whispers.

"He was so handsome." Nica stated, "and such a gentlemen."

"I don't think so…there was something…strange about him." Meena implied wisely.

Tamica scoffed at the two of us. "Are you both mad? He's a MALFOY, way out of our league. We were lucky he even graced us with his voice."

"Do I hear an obsession coming on?" Meena asked slyly.

Tamica scowled, "he's the richest pureblood descendent left, one of the few remaining. Besides I was only joking."

"All three of us are purebloods, what's the big deal?" Nica snapped suddenly.

"Malfoy's family is known for all the great things they've done. Their family is famous in the wizarding world, ours have never been whispered about or looked up to."

"How would you know?" Meena inquired icily.

"Look, lets just do what he said and get into our uniforms." Nica tried.

Meena and Tamica glared needles at each other for a moment, then dressed in silence as the sun began to set. Meena scowled at the uniform, somewhat glad it was black, hating to think if it was any other color. She looked at the other two and laughed at how different they looked. They laughed in return and it became their silent truce. As they neared Hogwarts they spied thousands of tiny lights gathered around a small train station. All the first years stared in awe at it's magnificence, while their elders looked out at the familiar sight as if coming home from a long and treacherous journey.

As the train came to a halt, the oldest looking students exited first, holding open the doors for the younger students. The three new friends exited the train with relish, standing in the street lazily, as if they couldn't care less about the senior students nearly running them over. They took into view a gargantuan man who was shouting for the first years to flock around him. It was a funny sight really, some of them barely reaching the height of his gullet.

"That's Hagrid." Nica informed, "My older sister says he's awful, but she's a snob."

"He LOOKS awful." Tamica stated wearily.

Meena shook her head distastefully at Tamica's immediate reaction and shrugged, pretending to take interest in the black carriages before them.

"Oh, look, there's Draco." Tamica squealed, pointing him out in the crowd. He stood very still, surrounded by two huge blokes that seemed content on just standing there beside him.

"So marry him already." Meena snapped.

"Maybe I will." Tamica retorted sharply.

Nica looked devastated as she stated, "do you really think he'd marry you?"

Tamica and Meena rolled their eyes at her and sighed. Meena speaking out for the both of them, comforted, "don't worry Nica, she's got as much chance as any of us."

Nica seemed to brighten but Tamica cut in. "Come one, they're leaving without us."

So we all filed in behind Hagrid and he lead us in the opposite direction of the carriages. Instead he lead us to a long, broad dock were several rows of small boats lay silently upon the onyx water, each with a single hanging lantern to show the way through the tendrils of fog and pitch dark. The castle loomed ahead like a challenge as it resided atop a mountain, we gazed in awe. Slowly we loaded the boats and were shocked as they moved of their own accord with a single shout from Hagrid.

The boats crept lazily across the lake and Nica shivered from the chill, wrapping her cloak tighter about her. Meena and Tamica remained silent, gazing fixedly up at the looming castle ahead and the stone lake below. Nica swallowed and looked to the strange girl who was sitting with them in the same boat, she wasn't exactly ugly, but not pretty either. Tamica instantly didn't like her because she thought her face was too pinched, and it made her look instantly like a bitch. Nica, being the charitable and embarrassing person she was, just had to start a conversation against Tamica and Meena's wishes.

"Hiya, I'm Veronica Stolken, you can call me Nica."

The girl stared ahead as if it were merely the wind blowing in her ear.

"What's you're name?" Nica tried again.

The girl clenched her jaw slightly in annoyance but other then that made no indication she'd even heard Nica. Meena growled quietly at her, and instantly wished to topple the girl into the lake like a worthless sack of rocks. That was one thing that pissed her off deeply, when ignorant people refused to show respect to someone they'd never met before. It was one of the many pet peeves she exposed openly…now was not the time to do so though, as edge of the cliff came into view, and a jagged tunnel came into view.

The boats drifted slowly into the passage way, light reflecting off the water to dance spontaneously across the rock in silver glints. Not a whisper was uttered as the first years watched in what could only be described as adventurous fear. Soon enough the group found its way to a small stone platform where they exited the boats to stare unknowingly at a long and winding path before them. The air was heavy and smelled somewhat of fish and seaweed, making the student noticeably skittish. Nica jumped as a rock slipped forward from the heel of a clumsy student and grasped Tamica hard upon the shoulder, making her tip precariously before catching herself on the damp wall.

"Watch it!" Tamica yelped angrily, wiping her hands off with relish.

They continued up the passage and up a large flight of stairs until they found themselves before a massive wooden door that symbolized the mystery that was Hogwarts. The students shivered slightly as Hagrid pounded on the doors, the boom echoing around them, making them gather closer together as if followed by an unseen shadow.

The door opened suddenly, making most of the first years jump and an older woman appeared in the doorway. She had graying black hair that she kept in a tight bun, glasses, and a strict edge about every one of her features. She scrutinized them for a few long moments before leading the way into a massive great hall. The ceiling seemed to tower miles above them, greatly over spaced and somewhat intimidating. A buzz from behind one of the right side doors echoed throughout the gargantuan room, but the witch lead the students in the other direction in one random sweep of green velvet.

She lead them into a separate chamber, somewhat confined compared to the hallway from which they'd just exited. The preteens seemed fascinated by every little detail that was placed before there observational orbs. The witch cleared her throat suddenly, demanding attention from the wandering minds. She glared at each of us in the same icy way that suggested she was someone of power, someone who was used to being in control of others. She laced her fingers before her lazily and called out in a monotone lecture:

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall…"

_AN: Okay, I know, I know, crappy ending but I didn't want my chapter to be extremely long, which it would have been if I hadn't found a decent place to quit. Hope you enjoyed my first chapter. R&R please, I always like to hear what people have to say._


End file.
